Belleza
by Unubium
Summary: Al general Mustang se les escapan una palabaras que dejaran el animo de la coronel Hawkeye en el suelo, pero Havoc y el resto de subordinados meterán cartas en el asunto para que regresen. Preguntas para animar el día. Royai. Inspirado en un email.


Belleza

Día nublado del cuartel general. Día aburrido en el cuartel general. Día deprimente en el cuartel general.

Los subordinados…masculinos estaban entre sorprendidos y aburridos de la conducta del general y la coronel. Sinceramente aburría, ya aburría. Ni comentar que los…"adultos" estaban reflejando en este momento su niño/niña interior…y para variar ellos se soplaban el espectáculo.

-¿Qué que sería de mi sin usted¡Pues estaría mucho mejor¡Estaría tranquilo sin saber que una loca me quiere matar!

-¡Loca¡Tiene razón general!¡Estoy lo suficientemente loca como para seguir bajo su mando y no mandarlo al diablo!

-¡Y por qué no lo hace Hawkeye¿Ah¡Tiene miedo o qué¡Seguro teme que el resto de oficiales la vea como lo que es!

-¿¡A sí¡¿Y cómo cree que soy¿Tal vez más responsable y sana que usted?

-¡No¡La verían como la horrenda mujer que es usted¡Mejor dicho¡Como la horrenda mujer que trata de ser hombre!

Los cuatro subordinados del coronel palidecieron y se escondieron como locos bajo su escritorio, eso…había sido duro, mucho.

La coronel se quedo muda, nada paso por su cabeza mas que las ultimas palabras de su superior. No movía ningún músculo, no sentía ni el uniforme sobre su cuerpo, ni sus botas, ni el piso debajo de ella, solo sentía un espacio vacío, un abismo en su mente y alma que ahora afectaba también a su corazón. Su superior…la ofendió como nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo. Horrenda, fea, ella sabía que era horrenda a comparación de las esculturales bellezas con las que salía el coronel. Sabía que su cabello no era una seda, sabía que su cuerpo no tenía ninguna gracias, sabía que sus ojos no inspiraban nada, sabía que su semblante era duro como una roca.

Sabía que como mujer no valía nada.

Sin embargo ella olvidó todo aquello que ya sabía, solo para sentir que podía estar con él.

Pero él la trajo al mundo otra vez.

Paró en seco al escuchar sus propias palabras, no solo la había ofendido, si no se había comportado como un niño al meter al físico de la teniente en esta estupida discusión y no solo había causado el dolor que ahora veía en sus ojos si no también la había apartado de él, él que se prometió amarla en silencio. Era un completo imbecil, un idiota. Ni todas las mujeres más bellas podrían compararse con Riza.

Ninguna.

Ni una sola.

-Si eso es lo que piensa de mi general, lo entiendo, y le agradezco por quitarme esta estupida ilusión de ser como las otras, le deseo mucho placer general, mucho placer con ellas, cuando las bese, cuando las acaricie, cuando les haga el amor.

Cogió su bolso y salió del recinto con las ideas claras de nuevo. No era hermosa, el ni siquiera notaría su ausencia y mucho menos deseaba estar con ella.

Tonta.

Gran tonta.

-General… ¿está loco o qué?

-General, ya armó la grande. Haga algo, tírese al suelo y suplique perdón.

-En tu sano juicio Breda¿crees que Riza perdonará eso?

-No Havoc, pero no perderá nada con intentarlo.

-Tiene razón señor, como dijo Fuery¿está usted loco?

Riza no regresó al día siguiente, ni al otro, se reportó como enferma y que no regresaría, ya habían rumores de todo tipo.

-Seguro tantas balas y el humo que producen le dio un cáncer o tuberculosis…bien hecho por fea –comentaba una sexy pelirroja.

-Pobre mujer, tan buena francotiradora, espero que se recupere, sería una gran perdida para la milicia de perder una soldado como ella.

Una soldado

Una Soldado.

Una soldado llamada Riza Hawkeye. La más hermosa entre las hermosas.

El general se había ausentado por algunas horas, seguro para salir con alguna chica bonita.

Havoc, ya harto de esta situación en especial lo deprimente que era ver a Riza y a Roy peleados de esa manera por alguna tontería.

-De todos los presentes –dijo Havoc- ¿quién está de acuerdo con que el general y la coronel deben regresar… juntos…si juntos abrazaditos y besándose? Los que estén conmigo levanten la mano.

No solo los subordinados de Roy apoyaron a Havoc si no también Hugues desde su cielo.

-Bien, hagamos algo, lo que sea, pero esos dos tienen que regresar ¿propuestas?

-Ni idea –comentó Fuery.

-Menos-terminaron los otros.

-Bien –dijo Havoc- yo tengo una.

"_Pregúntame lo que quieras" _

Aquel papel dirigido precisamente para ella la confundió terriblemente ¿preguntar¿Preguntar qué? Había llegado de hacer las compras y vio una hoja plegada por la mitad con una letra familiar. Sabía de quién era y la maldita esperanza surgió de nuevo.

Que ella algún día estaría con él.

Necesitaba que la regrese a la tierra nuevamente.

La pregunta asaltaba su mente, tonta era, y tonta será pero agarró la pluma y escribió.

"_¿Crees que soy bonita?"_

Al día siguiente, apareció otro papel plegado de la misma forma. Lo agarró del suelo y lo leyó.

"_No" _

"_Pregúntame otra cosa" _

Triste y confundida, volvió a tomar la pluma y volvió a escribir.

"_¿Quieres estar conmigo siempre?"_

La respuesta era muy rápida tanto que llegó en la mañana.

"_No"_

"_Pregúntame algo más" _

Con el corazón en la mano, y sabiendo que necesitaba regresar a la tierra y enterrar su dolor.

"_Si yo me marchara lejos ¿llorarías por mí?_

Roy sonrió, si esto no arreglaba la estupidez que cometió, se tiraría de algún puente, lo bueno es que estaba dando resultado, ella respondía como el esperaba, no le gustaba la idea de jugar con ella pero creía que lo que se venía lo compensaba.

¿No importan los medios para llegar al fin no?

"_No" _

Suficiente-dijo Riza- entendí todo lo que tengo que entender. Prefieres a las otras, bien, soy horrenda, bien, me odias…está bien, pero…pero no vuelvas a escribirme, a menos que quieras que te convierta en un saco de plomo.

Las lagrimas salían salvajes de sus ojos, estaba arrodillada cerca de la puerta dentro de su casa, solo sentía el mismo dolor que sintió al escuchar a Roy hablar así de ella.

-No eres bonita, eres hermosa.

Aquella voz hizo que parara su llanto y que levante la cara.

-No quiero estar contigo siempre, yo necesito estar contigo siempre.

Consternada vio como aquel hombre entraba en su casa con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

-Y si te vas, no lloraría, si no me moriría al verte partir.

-Roy…

-Si preciosa –Riza se sintió extrañamente bien al escucharlo llamarla así- si te vas, me muero, y déjame decirte que no es algo placentero, ya experimenté lo que es estar sin ti durante pocos días, no me lo imagino en meses o años –se arrodilló de frente y muy cerca de ella- eres hermosa, necesito estar contigo hasta que muera y si te vas…moriré…de pena.

-Pero…-dijo Riza tratando de recuperar la compostura- tú…

-Sé que dije muchas tonterías, por eso te pido perdón, como un esclavo en frente de su ama. Riza, yo no puedo ofrecerte mucho solo dolor y algo de momentos felices, pero aun así, como un tonto esclavo vengo a pedirle a mi ama que me ame, y que me acepte y que me pegue un par de tiros cuando diga algo estupido.

-Oh Roy…

-No te angusties¿sabes que te ves como un ángel con el cabello suelto mientras te cae por el rostro y por los hombros?

Roy se levantó y a ella también, la abrazó y esperó.

-Eres un imbecil, pero estoy enamorada de este imbecil.

-Y yo no se que haría sin mi hermosa y pionera Riza.

La besó, y nunca olvidó lo suaves que se sentían aquellos labios.

Cerró la puerta de una patada, y se la llevó a su recamara mientras le iba sacando las ropas que tenía, recostó su cuerpo desnudo en la cama y beso cada parte de su cremosa piel, y acariciaba su cuerpo con la pasión y la dulzura de un escultor elaborando su obra más preciada. Entró en ella y el cielo bajó a su cama. Y abrazándose a su futuro supo que Riza Hawkeye era la más hermosa de todas.

* * *

HOOOOLA XD

Pues nada, estaba revisando mi correo y me mandaron uno romanticon que contenia tres preguntas (si soy bonita...bla bla bla) al terminar se me vino el chispaso artístico y estoy aquí terminando de escribir a las 11 y 06 pm del día miercoles esperando miis examenes del jueves xp.

Seguro a uds. también les llegó el correo en algun momento y me gustaría seguir hablando pero me caigo de sueño, a sí que nos vemos!

las quiero!!(y los quiero en el caso que un chico me lea u,u)

**_»¦« Ûnûbiûm wâš here »¦«_**


End file.
